There is known an encoder that includes a filter unit such as a low pass filter performing filtering on a detected signal (for example, an incremental signal), which is detected by a sensor unit, in order to reduce influence due to disturbance (noise) (for example, see Patent Document 1). The encoder detects positional information of a driven body based on the detected signal having been subjected to filtering by the filter unit.